Diva
by editsullivan
Summary: What would happen if the Fugitive was left on Earth living his life amongst us? In this short story, he lives on Earth like a celebrity who enjoys visiting female wrestling on a weekly basis.


**What would happen if the Fugitive was left on Earth living his life amongst us? In this short story, he lives on Earth like a celebrity who enjoys visiting female wrestling on a weekly basis. **

**Rated M for mature.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Diva**

She was the most beautiful and fascinating human female_ he had ever seen,_ the Fugitive thought as his eyes roamed over Jessa's svelte body. The crowd, including him, went crazy every time she managed to slam her opponent to the ground. She was not only strong but fast as well giving her challenger a hard time catching her. Although these games were only an illusion of a real fight, nevertheless, he enjoyed coming here to see her on a weekly basis. She was a celebrity, a famous person on Earth and he wished nothing more than to court her.

_Tonight is the night,_ he eagerly thought, watching from his VIP room as she twisted her body and slammed her elbow into the other woman's chest. With a loud thud, the woman fell down hitting the back of her head against the cushioned floor making the already crazed crowd scream and whistler louder. A low clicking sound left his mouth when Jessa jumped on top of her stomach and grabbing her long blonde hair, she slammed her head against the floor several times.

Of course, no one ever got hurt, but it was fun watching the oomans losing their minds over this pretend to fight, which he started to enjoy himself as well. He had been living on Earth as a treasured guest for about a year now and he enjoyed every second of it. Project Stargazer, a top-secret organization for the first six months was his home or more like a prison. However, after the press found out about his existence, and his human DNA, they had no choice but to treat him as one of them, which meant he was free to go and do whatever he wished to do. After all, he came to Earth to help mankind and his actions were heroic in the eyes of humanity, making him an overnight sensation. From that moment on, he became the most talked about person on Earth. Although he was free, the military kept a close eye on him. Lots of people wanted to see him, some wanted to kill him and some wanted to mate with him. Although he didn't care for them, there was only one person he was interested in and this ooman was none other than Jessa Calani, aka 'Diva'.

The first time he saw her was on a large screen monitor deep within the facility. Some of the staff loved to watch this show and while their loud whistling and laughter rang through the empty corridor, from his cell, the Fugitive watched her fighting, mesmerized. He loved the way her body moved, making him excited. He enjoyed looking at her on the screen beating the shit out of her opponents. She was a force to be reckoned with and he admired her for that.

The sound of immense cheering shook him out of his trance. Looking through the glass enclosure, he saw Jessa standing up and seductively shook her hips at the bewildered crowd making men and women screaming her name over and over again. Then for a second, her attention turned toward the VIP section and a sly smile appeared on her beautiful face.

_He is here again_, she thought with a racing heart. Every weekend he came to see her. Although they've never met in person, she was waiting for an opportunity to get her hands on him. He was a beautiful specimen and she couldn't wait for an opportunity to be left alone with him. She had been dreaming about him for a while now and _tonight,_ she thought,_ is going to be the night _when she was ready to fulfill her dreams. Biting her lower lip, she took one last look at him and then turning away, she approached the judge to accept her well-deserved trophy.

Ten minutes later while the crowd above her bathroom slowly quieted down, as everyone was ready to go home, she heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on!" She yelled out as she turned off the water. "I'll be out in a second."

Quickly, she wrapped a towel around her body and walked across the room.

When she opened the door, to her surprise, she found a man in a military outfit standing in front of it. Averting his eyes away from her shapely legs, he looked her in the eye and said in a formal manner.

"Miss Calani, he wants you to have this."

Saying that he handed Jessa a small, intricate box.

"Thank you." Jessa said taking the box from him. Then closing the door, she approached the brightly lit vanity table and sat down.

She didn't have to ask who sent this to her. A thin smile appeared on her face as she opened the black leather box and took out a golden necklace with a diamond skull pendant.

Placing the empty box down, she lifted the necklace and placed it against her bare flesh.

The pleasant coolness of the pendant brought millions of goosebumps to her olive skin. Moving her long, ebony hair out of the way, she put the gift on her neck letting the skull hang between her perky breasts. While watching her reflection in the large round mirror, slowly, she ran her delicate fingers down her neck and cupped the skull in her hand.

"Gorgeous." She murmured mesmerized.

Swiftly, she threw down the towel and started to get dressed, hoping to catch him before he leaves.

As she predicted, he was still here waiting at her car.

"Hello there." She said pulling up one of her perfectly picked dark eyebrows.

"Hello." He said in a deep, raspy voice. Although he learned to speak English, he still had a hard time pronouncing words, which made him feel a little uncomfortable at times.

"Are you alone?" She asked looking around as she approached him.

"Yes." He said looking at her.

"Very well then." Jessa replied with a flirty tone. "I don't think I would pose a threat to you anyway. You are a big guy who can take care of himself." She cooed as she stepped closer. "I am no match for you, right?"

"Indeed." He replied looking down on her face.

This was the first time he saw her this close and he liked what he saw. The sweet aroma coming from her felt intoxicating. _She smells good,_ he thought.

Reaching for the necklace, with a smile she said.

"Thank you for the gift. It was very nice of you."

"You like it?" He asked opening his mandibles a little wider.

"Of course." She replied. "It's a lovely gift."

"Good." He replied with a satisfied expression.

In Yautja society, the best warrior received everything that he desired, including the females. On Earth, it was a little different. Men didn't need to be warriors to get females, let alone being strong or good-looking. In ooman society males and females choose freely. No sacrifice had to be made to become a man to prove your worth. At first, he found this weak and utterly useless, but then thinking about how many of his peers died before they had a chance to feel a female's warmth, he realized it was not as bad as he initially thought. He had plenty of opportunities to get as many females as he wished for and he selected them carefully. However, even though they satisfied his needs, he only wanted her and no one else. The gift he gave her was a humble gesture of chivalry that many women human or Yautja appreciated.

"So, what are we up to tonight?" She asked gazing into his eyes.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

Placing her hand on his forearm, she said in a hushed tone.

"We can go to my place. It's nice and quiet. No one would disturb us."

Feeling the warmth of her hand on his arm and hearing her words made his heart accelerate. She wanted to spend some alone time with him and he couldn't be happier to hear that.

Nodding his head, he let out a hissing sound followed by a low clicking.

"Awww, you are so cute when you do that." She purred as her fingers slid over his mottled skin. "And warm." She said with fascination touching him. She had never touched somebody like him before and this intrigued her. His skin felt similar to a reptile but instead of being cold, he felt warm and textured.

Pulling her hand back, she cleared her throat, and then she said.

"I think it would be best if we take your car." Motioning behind him she added with a mischievous smile. "My Porsche is small. It would be a tight fit, don't you think?"

"As you wish." He said gesturing for her to go ahead.

The clattering sound of her red high heels echoed off the pavement as she walked in front of him swaying her hips from left to right. He wished to touch her but he didn't want to be too intrusive fearing he might scare her off if he did that.

After getting into his CKnightXV, he turned on the vehicle and backed out of the parking lot followed by two unmarked black cars. Although he enjoyed this primitive machine, he missed the technology of Yautja Prime.

"Beautiful car." She said running her hand over the soft leather seat. "It must cost a fortune." She added gazing at his otherworldly profile. Many people found him disturbing looking, but not her. In her eyes, he looked interesting and desirable. She still couldn't believe he was here with her and taking her home. She had been dreaming of this rendezvous and now when it was happening, she felt a little nervous. She couldn't wait to get home and show him what Earth women were made of. She hoped to satisfy him and keep him around.

"You are spoiled you know that right?" She asked laughing.

"If you say so." He replied as he turned the steering wheel.

"Should I tell you where I live, or you already know that?" She asked as he headed toward the direction of her apartment.

"I know everything." He replied with a hiss.

"Do you now?" She inquired.

"Yes." He replied as he pressed down on the gas pedal.

When they arrived at her apartment building, after parking the car in the underground garage, they took the elevator up to her place.

Sitting in their car, and watching the odd couple entering the lift, the soldiers started to bet how long he would stay over.

"Lucky son-of-a-bitch." One of them murmured as the elevator door closed. "I could never get a woman like Jessa Lee, and I'm much better looking than that thing."

"Just wait." The other man said sitting beside him. "When she finds out what's under the loincloth, she'll run the other way, you'll see." With a sly grin, he added. "Maybe she'll run into your arms, after all, she might prefer a cocktail frank over a sausage."

"You're an asshole." The soldier said with distaste looking at his friend.

"Thank you." He grinned and then smacked the other one on the back of his head. "Let's time this and see who wins?"

While the two of them killed time betting, Jessa and the Predator made it up to her penthouse apartment.

"Here we are." She said stepping inside her foyer. Gesturing for him to step in, she said. "Make yourself at home."

From the foyer, he was able to see inside her expansive living room with a million-dollar view of the city. Then his attention turned to the large aquarium filled with lots of colorful fish. Stepping closer, he curiously watched them swimming away from him bundling up in the opposite corner staring at him with their glistening fish eyes.

"Fish." He said with a few clicks.

"Do you like them?" She asked as she approached him.

"Good food." He said opening his mandibles wide. "Great protein."

Placing her hand on his arm she said with a smile.

"Not these though. They are like my children. We do not eat our pets, but I'm guessing you know that already, right?"

Turning toward her, he gazed into her eyes and said.

"I've learned a lot from oomans. I know a lot of things."

Tracing her fingers up his arm, she reached for one of his black, shiny dreads and as she twirled it around her finger she said in a hushed tone.

"Care to show me what you have learned?"

Grabbing her hand, he gently pulled it up to his face and placed it in front of his mandibles. With wide eyes, she watched as he opened them up and then a forked black tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked her fingers one-by-one. The warm sensation on her skin made her weak at the knees. This gesture was disturbing but also very sensual and she yearned for more.

"May I?" She asked wanting to touch his face.

Nodding, he allowed her to explore his face. Where his nose should have been, the soft fleshy part felt wet and squishy. Beneath that, sharp fangs reminded her he was a dangerous specimen who could have easily hurt her if he wanted to. Carefully, she touched the top mandibles running her fingers over their length. While she explored his face, lifting up his hand he picked up a lock of her hair and rubbed it between his fingers. The silky texture felt nice and pleasant to the touch. Cupping her face between his hands, he pulled her closer, and then a soft purring sound left his mouth as he gazed into her eyes.

"You sound like a cat." She cooed looking into his bright green eyes. "A big cat." She added as she zipped down the front of her dress and dropped it at her feet leaving nothing on but her high heels.

Grabbing his hand, she placed it on top of her left breast and then in a hushed tone, she said.

"Can you feel it?"

An instant desire rushed through him as his hand enfolded her soft breasts feeling the erect nipples pressing against his palm. She was what he desired, a perfect mate. Slowly he started to massage her making her moan with pleasure.

"Hmm...I like that." She panted. "Just like that." She added with a smile. His touch felt a little rough, but she liked it that way. Luckily for her, his claws were trimmed down, otherwise, he would have most likely ripped her to shreds.

Guiding his hand down her taut stomach and after placing it on her bare, moist folds, she moaned.

"I want to feel your fingers inside me."

A low clicking sound escaped his throat when his fingers slid inside her. The soft, fleshy walls of her sex _felt amazing,_ he thought. Pressing his thumb against the swollen bud, he diligently moved his hand in and out of her until her moans were getting louder and her sex soaked his hand, dripping clear, odorless fluid on the wood floor between their feet.

Kneeling down in front of her, he grabbed her shapely buttocks and opening his mandibles wide, he lapped the arousing liquid with his tongue tasting the sweet aroma.

"Oh, God." She panted. "You are going to make me cum." She squealed as she felt the first wave of orgasm sweeping through her heat body. But she didn't want to reach her peak yet. Jessa wanted to enjoy this and take her time, which meant she needed to delay her orgasm to the final main course.

"Hold on big boy." She moaned pushing his head away.

"You don't like it?" He asked confused looking up to her flushed face.

"I do." She replied. "But I don't want to spoil the night and it's my turn now." She said licking her lower lip.

Quickly, she pulled him with her toward her bedroom.

As soon as they walked in the first thing he noticed was a huge metal-framed bed and another aquarium at the back wall. Instead of fish, this aquarium housed a large snake that silently slithered on the pebble flooring. His dark eyes curiously measured the two up as they walked across the room toward the bed. With a sudden move, she pushed him down onto the blood-red silky covers and sat on his muscular thighs.

Staring at his intricate loincloth, she licked her lips and in a teasing voice, she said.

"I'm not going to lie. I'm quite fascinated about what you are hiding in there."

With a satisfied expression, he folded his arms behind his head and gestured her to go ahead.

"Whoa." She exclaimed staring at his generous size as she removed his clothes. His penis looked similar to a human's, except for the coloring and the pointy tip that reminded her a bit of a swirly chocolate ice cream. Clicking her tongue, she said smiling.

"Nothing I can't handle."

Saying that she wrapped her hands around him and placed the tip of his member to her mouth.

Watching his sex disappearing into her mouth made the Fugitive hiss and groan. The amazing sensations rushing through him were indescribable. Moving her head up and down, with a loud slurping sound she licked and teased him until his member was hard as a rock, ready to explode.

Lifting her head up, with a sly smile she looked at his astonished face and then getting up, she placed herself above his stiff manhood and slowly she merged his body with hers.

"Oh.. my...God." She whimpered as his length filled her up. "You are incredible. I love it."

As he slipped inside her like a sword to its sheath he let out a pleasurable groan, followed by soft purring and clicking.

"Pauk." He moaned when she started to move her hips.

"Oh, yes." She moaned with him. "Let me ride you like a good stallion you are." She panted twirling her hips like there was no tomorrow.

Feeling him inside her and rubbing her sex against his textured skin felt astounding. She had been with several men before but this was different and she enjoyed it to the fullest. Just to think about having an extraterrestrial in her bed made her mind go wild.

After a few minutes of great pleasure, he suddenly picked her up and flipped her around. As her body slammed against the ruffled covers, she let out a small cry, when he pulled her backside up and entered her from behind.

Pounding his body against hers, and digging his fingers into her flesh, the Fugitive felt alive and happy. It's been a long time since he felt the warmth of a female and this was just _incredible,_ he thought excitedly. Her body looked like molten lava as it shook and trembled like a leaf as she was about to reach her peak.

"Ahhhhh, fuck, yes!" She screamed into the pillow with ecstasy. "Oh my fucking God, YES!" She bellowed as the sweet orgasm swept through her like wildfire causing her legs and arms tremble greatly. A sudden gush of water hit his stomach and thighs, which surprised him. Then he heard her voice again. "Keep going, don't stop….pleaseeeeeee." She wailed.

The bed dangerously shook beneath them as he mercilessly pounded into her bringing her to her climax once again. This time there was no gushing water, but a mere trickle and her muffled cries as she moaned like a mare in heat into the sheets. When he finally reached his climax, with a roar, he filled her with his seed.

Breathing heavily, he looked at her and then the drenched sheets. He wondered what happened.

With a soft slurping sound, he pulled himself out and laid down beside her.

Wrapping his arms around her, he turned her face toward him and licked the sweat off her brow that tasted pleasantly salty.

"What are you doing?" She laughed swatting his tongue away.

"You taste good." He replied.

"I know I do." She cooed.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked puzzled lifting up the wet sheets.

"Oh, not at all." She snickered. "I'm a naughty girl, didn't you know that?"

"I like it." He said with a few clicks.

"I'm glad you do." She replied and then planted a kiss on his wide speckled chest.

"So, tell me, big boy, how do you like Earth's hospitality?"

"Can't complain." He replied. Then he looked around.

Her bedroom reminded him of an ancient Inca civilization chamber. The intricate carving on the walls accompanied by strange statues and the color themes were definitely something out of South America. Then his eyes landed on the snake and then he asked.

"Why are you keeping him in there?"

"When I'm not home, I can't allow him to roam freely, but." Saying that she stood up and walked to the aquarium. Lifting the snake out, she continued. "But when I'm home, I like to cuddle with him." Looking at him, she added. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Sei-i." He replied.

Walking back to the bed, she sat down beside him and placed the snake in his hands.

"Cold and smooth." He said with a few clicks as he ran his hands over the scaly skin. "Not food, right?"

Shaking her head, she said laughing. "Not food." Then she added with a more serious face. "Looks like he likes you."

"Strange animal." He said observing the elongated head of the snake.

"Since I was a little girl, I liked reptiles and fishes." She said watching him playing with the snake. "My ancestors were from South America. I was always fascinated about their culture and way of life, however, modern society is so different, my people are not what they used to be."

"Have you been there?" He inquired with a low hiss.

Taking the snake from him, she walked back to the aquarium and placed him inside.

"Only once, when I was a little girl." She murmured staring at the snake. Then turning around she said. "Once my schedule is not so hectic maybe I'll go back again and visit the mountains."

"I'll go with you." He said making her squirm on the inside. Then patting the bed beside him, he added. "Come."

With a flirty smile, she asked.

"Are you ready for round number two?"

Getting on the bed, she picked up the sheets and after twisting it into a rope, she looked at his puzzled expression and asked.

"May I?" With a mischievous grin, she added. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

A few minutes later while bound to the metal bed frame, with an eager expression, he gleefully clicked and hissed staring at her buttocks riding up and down his length. The view was amazing and he couldn't be happier to be tied up like a prey ready to be devoured by its capturer.

**Hello, my loyal readers! I hope you enjoyed this short story. Reviews are welcome!**

******Don't forget to check out my other stories here on Fanfiction, or my Sci-fi/Fantasy books, Chora and Marked on Amazon. ****  
********Also, look me up on Pinterest, and on Deviantart/editsulli for some sexy illustrations.**********

**Regards,**

**Edit**


End file.
